Sweet Cravings
by CMHerrera
Summary: Allen, in Lavi's room, is craving something sweet and ends up going to Lenalee and comes back with a bag of Sweet & Sour Lollipops. Soon after, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda get into the mix, and are in a pleasure drunk state until Lenalee knocks on the door.
1. Cravings

**A/N: Haha the reason I made this was because I did crave for lollipops but no one had any :{ so I was trying to fill the void! Haha I should be finished my other story..Taking Charge..1827 fic...**

**Oh well haha Review and Rate thanks and plz.**

**-o-o-o**

"Lavi~" currently In Lavi's room the young exorcist and was laying lazily oh his belly on a nearby sofa whining, as he watched the older one finishing a stack full of papers that bookman made him do. "What is it Allen?" Lavi kept his eyes glued to his work as the younger one turning toward his side to look at the red head he gave him a pleading look. "Lavi...I want some lolipops." The red head looked up and rose a eyebrow. "Lolipops? Why?"

"I don't know..I want one really really bad!" The older boy turned in his chair as he stacked some paper in a pile. "And what do you want me to do about it?" "Lavi~! Can you go buy me some or something?" The older boy gave a sigh and a small smile. "Go ask Lenalee, I think she has some.." Happily Allen sprung up from the couch running out to find her.

The red head gave a smile and a tired sigh as he finished the last of his work. _"He can be cute when he's like this..when he's lazy and has nothing to do...Ah, cute?" _he laughed to himself and repeated his thoughts.."Cute huh? When did I started thinking that?" he shook his head pulling away from his desk as Allen came rushing in "Lavi! Leenalee had a whole bag!" He swung the bag full lollipops with all different colors, carefully the young exorcist opened and unwrapped the sweet treat and popped it in his mouth. As soon as he popped it in, his taste buds gave a electric jump and he soon gave a moan. He had a large grin on his face as he fell backwards on Lavi's bed loving the sweet & sour green apple flavor in his mouth.

Lavi stared in surprise as he watched the younger boy suck on the sweet treat as he moved to look down at him. "Oh god its like he's having a orgasm.." Jumping out of his state full of pleasure Allen heard what he had said and turned toward him on the bed looking up and started to blush. "Oi! L-Lavi!" Lavi jumped up a bit looking at allen on his bed. "Ah..did I say that out loud?" Lavi started to laugh as the younger boy gave a pout. Sitting next to the boy he pulled out a cherry and unwrapped the treat and put it in his mouth. Soon after getting the same response he gave a small moan. "Dude..this does taste good..."

"Of course it is." Watching the older boy go into a pleasure state just like Allen did he stared at him with wide eyes. "W-Was that how I was eating it?" Lavi gave a nod as he sucked on the sweet treat. Soon after they just laid there with the bag of lollipops in between them and as one by one moaned at each delicious flavor they had eaten.

Passing by though, walking toward his room Kanda froze in front of Lavi's room as he heard both the two guys moan. His eyes grew wide and then got irritated, "what the hell are they doing?" Pausing for a moment he debated with himself if he should open the door and not, getting more irritated as he kept thinking, he opened the door to reveal both the guys laying there on the side of the bed with a bag of lollipops. He just rose an eyebrow at him with a bit of a flustered look. Both looked up to see Kanda staring at them until Lavi broke the silence.

"Haha Kanda what's with that face? You wanted to see something else?" Allen plopped back on the bed rolling around laughing, as Kanda was fuming. With a wink Lavi threw a watermelon flavored lollipop at him. He caught the treat and gave a small humph as he put it in his mouth. It wouldn't hurt would it? Soon after he froze, "_why does this taste so good?" _He gave a low moan unexpectedly having both Lavi and Allen grinning devilish at him. _"Oh crap.."_ he looked at them both with a semi-worried look, but soon after in defeat Kanda found himself sitting on the bed along with those silly fools moaning at the beautiful flavor.

A few minutes later Miranda came walking down the hall in despair looking at every door. "Which one is it?..Which?" And soon once again she also found herself next to Lavi's door, hearing the moans of what it sounds like three guy.._"wait was that Allen? _

Without knowing she gave shriek at the thought of it. Quickly after Allen opened the door fully dressed having a lollipop in his mouth with Lavi behind him. "I-I u-um thought um.." Allen gave a small laugh and smiled. "Don't worry! It wasn't like that!" Miranda soon gave a relived sigh as Lavi laughed. "Here want some?" Holding out his hand he gave her a grape lollipop, hesitating she took it and soon after, she also fell into the spell of the delicious taste of the lollipop. She gave a happy giggle and a small squeal as she sucked it. She soon walked in to find Kanda lazily half sitting and half laying on the bed.

Few minutes later Allen was on the floor just laying there, Miranda sitting on the floor, Lavi and Kanda was laying on the bed. Until a knock was heard at the door.

"Hey open the door, why did you take the whole package?"


	2. Suger Filled Drunken State

**A/N: Haha I am having way too much fun on this story xDD**

**I plan to due more this is gonna get lots of chapters~~3 It makes me smile when I am writing this.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy and tell me your reaction when you review~**

**-0-0**

"Hey open the door, why did you take the whole package?" behind the door was Lenalee she was pouting with her hands on her hips. "Hey Allen I know your in there!" all four of them stood quiet until all eyes went on Allen. The young exorcist just placed a finger on his lips and mouthed, "She's gonna take away are treats!" Knocking on the door again, everyone looked at Lavi who motioned for them to hide in the closet. Kanda gave a glare but he went anyway holding the bag of lolipops having Lavi close it and walk up to the door.

Opening it before Lenalee could knock again he gave a cheerful smile, Hey Lenalee, whats up?" She just frowned "Is Allen here? I thought he was with you.." still putting on a fake face he just shrugged, "I don't know He just left." She just gave a sigh and pressed on. "Are you sure you don't know where he is? I need that bag back." Lavi rose a eyebrow and did a small laugh. "Is it that important?" The girl just gave a huff and replied "Its something Jerry's been working on, its not no ordinary lolipops, he said it would give you a pleasant rush and a drunk like state.."

Lavi just shook his head "Why would he make something like that? Anyway I got work to finish." "A-Ah..okay then but if you see Allen, tell him I am looking for him!" And on that note she walked away turning the corner looking for the young exorcist. Giving a heavy sigh he waited a while just to be sure and closed the door. As soon as he closed it, everyone fell out of the closet. Miranda fell first having Kanda fall half on her with Allen falling on top of both of them giving a 'oof" sound as he fell on them.

Laughing Lavi sat on a chair as all three got up and sat somewhere. "Allen you took all of it without her knowing?" he just gave a grin while Allen gave sheepish smile. "Well when I asked her she said no saying they were tests and Jerry gave them to her until he came back." Miranda was now sitting on the bed next to Kanda with Allen in between she placed her fingers on her chin as she started talking "Ah, I heard Jerry went to town to pick up a few things."

"Well look what the Moyashi got us into.." Allen was received a glare having him childishly stick out his tongue having Kanda get slightly irritated. Lavi grinned again and spun his chair. "Did you here what Lenalee said though? Gives you a pleasant rush and puts you in a drunk like state."

They all smirked the samurai spoke again in amuse. "I guess then we can't let her have them can't we.."

Allen did a small laugh finishing his sentence. "..Its too good for her not to share.."

then Miranda shipped in. "...and Jerry said it was just tests so.."

All smiling grabbing a lollipop they sat in a circle with the bag in the middle then Lavi spoke the rest of the sentence. "...so, why don't we just see for are self's? I mean he needs test subjects~"

They all unwrapped there delicious treats and in unison they all gave a moan which actually without knowing scared a finder that was passing by, who quickly left with a blush. What could it hurt? I mean they were just lollipops. But all of them soon found themselves in there drunken state witch led Lavi to rest in Miranda's lap curling up as she was unknowingly stroking the red heads hair as she laid her head on Allen's back and the other two, Kanda was seen laying on his back with the Moyashi laying on top of him resting his head on his hands. All four of them where still sucking on the sweet & sour lolipops with a few of them scattered around them.

All of them were so content, Kanda and Allen where sharing smirks and random giggling from Miranda when Lavi was starting to cuddle. That they didn't even notice poor Krory standing in the door way with his mouth wide open and a confused look. He was gonna get Lavi to bring him to the dining hall to eat since he heard from Lenalee that he was busy with paper work in his room and thought that he need a break and was later gonna get the others but now he was unsure what he should do.

Lavi soon open his half lidded eyes and gave shhhhh sound to the poor confused guy and whispered a "You didn't see anything." With a Kanda and Allen looking up at the vampire as they were now holding each other in a comforting embrace only inches away from each others lips and then to have the Junior Bookman to climb more on Miranda's lap cuddling as she stroked his back as she gave more giggles and gave a smile to Krory. And on seeing that slowly the vampire closed the door and stood there a while before speaking to himself.

"What the hell did I just see?" and shaking his head he told himself mentality that he didn't see anything and that he just drank too much Akuma today and left for a bite. Having the four unfazed by Krory's sudden appearance. They went back to cuddling, giggling, and sucking on there sweet treats.


	3. After Effects

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day~!**

**Decided to post this on this day since well I ate a lot of sweets so thought, why not? I wrote this when I wanted sweets..**

**Thanks for reading and plz review~**

**-0-0-**

As soon as Krory left leaving in a state of denial on what he just saw he just told himself that maybe they were on something or he was too tired from his mission and left to the dining hall to eat away thoughts. While he was doing that, the four just laid there in there drunken state just laying there.

Miranda found her self laying on the floor and Lavi got off laying on Allen who was still on Kanda. Smirking he drew circles on the young exorcist sides having giggles escape him as he buried his face in Kanda's chest. The samurai gave a half heart-ed growl as he threw the lollipop stick somewhere looking around."Hey Rabbit, is there anymore lollipops?" looking up as the red head sat up and scanning the room he froze. "H-Hey Miranda.. is there any lollipops around you?"

Sitting up slightly she looked around sleepy then suddenly woke up. "N-No there isn't any left..." Allen suddenly shot up straddling Kanda looking around frantic. "W-hat? No more?" sitting up with his elbows the taller man rose up. "Che, No more?.." Allen frowned. "W-wait there must be something.." Miranda gave a frown. "..What now..?" all four looked at each other.

Then breaking the sad silence the young exorcist of the group spoke.."maybe..Jerry's back?" at the sudden thought they all rose from there position and ran toward the door. But when they got up in a hurry as soon as they went to the door they soon was meet with a hazy feeling as the stood up. All stood there until the bookman spoke up. "..W-Whoa..what's with this feelings?" and suddenly the pleasure state they were in faded. They all stood quiet holding there balance as they felt a Hazy feeling and slightly blurry vision.

Before anyone could speak the samurai gave a growl and turned slightly to Allen. "D-Damn Moyashi! Why were you on top of me before?" Growling a bit with a frown he turned toward the Samurai. "B-Ba-Kanda! Looks who talking, you started cuddling!" Miranda gave a blush at remembering how she cuddled with the young bookman, which in return Lavi scratched the back of his head and gave a apologetic look to the brunette. All four of them stood and stared at each other until Lavi just sighed and spoke once again stopping Allen and Kanda from there glaring. "O-Okay we all know what we did in that drunken state, and we can't really do anything about it..." Kanda clicked his tongue as a response and Miranda just nodded when all agreed and they young exorcist spoke up. "What do we do now?"

They all paused for a second before Miranda broke the silence. "..It did have a nice taste.." Allen smiled slightly. "Even if it did have a.. p-pleasant taste..I mean as long as we don't have to much, right?" Kanda just sighed then he gave a smirk "..Guess will have to go to Jerry for our fix huh?" Lavi gave a smile and open the door. "I guess we do Yuu~" after he spoke they all walked out and headed for the dining hall. As soon as they were close to the dinning hall they all froze as Lenalee was in front of them.

She also froze then she gave a frown. "Lavi! You said you didn't know where he was!" "Lavi gave a yelp as the others stood in fright. "Oh shit..run!" Without any hesitation they all ran and made a sharp turn down the hall and they heard the young girl yell in frustration.

"Damn, Rabbit what do we do now?"

"uhh..short cut! Lets go pass the library!"

As soon as they passed it suddenly Miranda gave yelp as she was grabbed by Komui. "Haha! Sorry you have a mission.." and on that word they turned back to see Lenalee give a smile. Lavi gave out a cry.

"Noooo! They got Miranda! Run for it!"

Now in sudden panic that ran straight ahead looking for a hiding place. Suddenly after running they ended up in the empty side of the Dark Order which had been ruined due to the Level 4 a few months ago. They all started panting as Allen spoke up in between breaths. "Lets...lets go inside the old nurses room." They all gave a nod and walked in the room and shut the door behind them. They all plopped on separate beds gaining there composure they have been running in panic even when the after effects was only fading slightly.

-0-0

While they were hiding out, Lenalee was in her brothers office with Miranda, she spoke silently. "One down, three to go." Miranda gave a whimper as she stood in front of Komui and Lenalee. She turned away from there gaze as she thought to herself _"Good luck, Lavi! Allen! Kanda!"_


	4. Visit Jerry!

**A/N: Gah! Sorry! Writers Block! **

**Well I don't think I wil have much a problem next chapter.**

Miranda was sitting on the couch in Komui's office with Lenalee and her brother in front of her. Komui fixed his glasses slightly as he spoke to the clumsy women. "Now Miranda, how many lolipops did you guys eat?" She looked down and spoke in a slight stuttered as she put her arms in her lap. "T-The w-whole b-bag..." There eyes go wide and Lenalee quickly spoke up. "All of it?" Her brother gave a sigh as he crossed his arms. "That's not good..." Hearing her brother she turned toward him in wonder. "Why is it not good? I mean they just got drunk a bit we can always scowl them for not listening." Komui looked away a bit and spoke with amusement. "I uh well, Yes they do get you drunk and uh slight pleasure...but if you eat too much of it well..." He gave a pause but started to speak again once he saw his sister put her hands on her hips. Komui cleared his throat as he finished. "The uh pleasure increases by being happy and cuddly to well more of a wilder need for pleasure, and well after they ate a large amount they have a need now for more so well...thats why I wanted you to not let anyone have them despite Jerry's excitement on wanting to give them to others."

Lenalee gave a blush as Miranda stood up and started blushing herself as scenarios raced threw her mind she gave a small squeal at her thoughts. "S-So t-there's nothing we can do? Komui nodded. "No its already too late they seem to be wanting to head to Jerry." Miranda gave a mental sigh of relieve. _"I'm glad I won't go crazy for pleasure..."_ she looked toward Lenalee and they both gave each other a look. They know they couldn't help but to wonder how things would go down. Miranda face grew more red as she thought of what would have happen if she went with them.

Meanwhile in the old nurses room, they were feeling better then they had before, all laid there until their after effect had faded. Allen gave out a whine. "What do we do?" sitting up Kanda gave a growl. "We can't stay in here forever." Lavi gave a sigh, "Carry out are plan? We can't let it be a wasted and left in vain." with a nod Lavi did a quick look outside the door. "Well they don't seem to be following us now, wanna head out?" They all agreed and made the way to the cafeteria and as they got there Lavi gave a smile. "I guess they gave up on us." Allen shrugged in response and they walked up to the window were Jerry was at and they couldn't help but to smile. Turning around Jerry looked at them in curiosity and noticed them smiling, and he couldn't help but to smile back. "What do you boys need~?" Allen continued to smile and spoke. "Do you have some of your Lollipops you made?"

Jerry froze and gave a smile and did a Squeal. "So you where the ones who ate tried my lollipops~? Oh good! Your in luck! I had made some more~" with a wink he pulled out a bag from somewhere and handed it to Allen. "So what it really that good? Oh~ I must keep that in mind~" Kanda looked away in embarrassment, Lavi just grinned away while Allen nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was good." and hurriedly took off before anyone could questioned them. Jerry watched them leave quickly and frowned, "Oh, maybe I should have told them not to eat too much of it." he paused and then smiled and did a giggle. "Oh its fine~ they will get along much more once they ate them all~!" and as he said that he went back to fixing around in the kitchen.


End file.
